Web of Shadows
by SixPathSage
Summary: Harry Potter was betrayed by the person who he called brother. Death foresees danger occurring in the marvel universes and sends Harry there as a champion to save them. Given gifts, Harry becomes the Black Spider. Only a few will know him but all will fear his wraith upon the villains of chaos. Pairing undecided Strong (non-magical) Harry. Ult-SPM Comic-Show ASPM-Avenger movie xovr
1. A Gift From Death

**Web of Shadows**

**Author Notes:** Harry Potter was betrayed by the person who he called brother. Death foresees danger occurring in the marvel universes and sends Harry there as a champion to save them. Given gifts, Harry becomes the **Black Spider**. Only a few will know him but all will fear his wraith upon the villains of

**Chapter 01: A Gift From Death**

"Avada Kedavra" Come a cry that echoed the night.

Harry James Potter, turns his head to see the deadly green light rushing towards him. He heard the cry and he didn't need to see the face of the caster. He look into the face of his best friend and the person who he thought of as a brother.

Ron Weasley, had a smile on his face the moment Harry let his guard down.

Harry should have expected this. Ron hated living in the shadows of others. Now that Harry defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort and claimed the powers of the three Hallows Ron wanted that power and fame for himself.

Harry was a fool, he thought Ron had moved past such petty emotions and thought their friendship meant more to him instead of fame and riches.

Harry knew the spell was coming at him and he didn't have time to counter attack. He needed to make sure Ron did not obtain the power of the hallows. Instead of raising his want to defend himself, he quickly pointed the Elder Wand at himself and whisper the two deadly words.

"Avada Kedavra" Harry whispered as the green light erupted from the elder wand.

* * *

Harry knew at once where he was. He felt this feeling once before. Back when Voldemort first killed him.

Harry opens his eyes to see he was exactly where he met Dumbledore. He gets up and looks around only to see there was no Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry Potter." A mystic voice said. Harry looks up to see a figure wearing black robes float down before him.

"Hello."

"You did a noble thing, when you cease to end the powers of the Hallows. Now they can return to me and I have the right to keep them away from the darkness of men."

"You're eyes, are you alright?" Harry asks as he notices a cloth was wrap around where her eyes should be.

"My eyes, I haven't had eyes since the birth of man. Never had any use for them. As for your question yes I'm fine. Thank you Mr. Potter for asking. Now, I am here to offer you an ordeal."

"An Ordeal, what do you mean. I died. Shouldn't I, I don't know, move on to the next great adventure?"

"You are interesting Harry. Not many would accept death so willingly. Even at old age. Most try to barter deals so they live on. Others like Tom Riddle III try to cheat death. In the end all must come to me. You however, you have… how is it that you humans say it… peak my interest."

"What do you mean?" Harry asks.

"So many times you could have become like Tom Riddle. Yet you chose not to be. You also welcome death many times. Truth be told, I was not expecting you to take your own life. You showed me… great honor."

"So what will happen?"

"I told you, I'm going to give you an ordeal."

"What does that mean?" Harry asks.

"Your life here has ended. However, I can give you a new life. In one of the multiverses that exists. Just like how magic is real here, in this verse you will be born anew. Its because of certain special conditions that allow me to make this ordeal with you."

"Because of the Horucrux inside of me?"

"That's one of the reasons. You chose to lead a pure life of being right instead of the temptation of evil."

"Why me?"

"I just told you why."

"No, I meant why do you want me to go to this other plane?"

"You must understand, I do not care, love or feel hate towards anyone. My first priory is foremost and always has been, the balance of the life and death. However this plane I'm about to send you is on the verge of self-destruction. If it ends, then the multiverse could fall apart. They are many heroes in this world, they just need someone to lead them to the right path. I want you to be champion. However there are rules."

"What rules?"

"Never tell anyone you come from another world."

"That is for the best. However what am I supposed to say? I mean there are going to be people who are interested in who I really am."

"I have, alter memories so that you have that covered." She said as she handed Harry a piece of paper.

"This is my history."

"That's right, all you need to prove your history."

"I doubt I can go there with my wand and wave magic around."

She smiles, it wasn't cold or chilling nor was it reassuring.

"You are correct, part of the deal for you to go to this world is for you to be strip of your magic. However in return for losing your magic, you will be granted new abilities. Be warn, you will only have a limited choice on your abilities."

"How limited."

"You only get five picks on what your power and abilities are."

"What do you mean?" Harry says in a slow voice.

Instead of answering she gives a smile. Then images appeared to Harry as if he was looking at a computer screen. They showed a list of people wearing costumes and masks. Some were funny looking.

"You may choose your main power along with three side powers and abilities."

"How do I see their abilities?"

"Just say what you want. You can even touch the imagines and it will show you what their strengths and weaknesses are."

"Okay I think I got it. My main power. Hmm, well I need to be fast." Harry said. The screen stop moving up and down and quickly it showed a list of fast and super-fast people. "I also need to be strong. Like able to lift a car strong." The screen killed a few more people off the list and Harry looks at that.

"Can I do a cross main attribute. So my main powers are not exact duplicates of someone else's."

Death gives a nod and Harry immediately began to look at the list.

"Those who can fight close range and well as long range."

The listen shorted to ten people.

"Who had a similar past to mine before I knew I was special?"

The list rearrange itself and Harry could see a man wearing a strange mask with lines on it on the top. Harry presses the image and the screen shoved the others images to the side.

"Peter Benjamin Parker; Current Age 17. Senior at Midtown High School of New York City. Lost his parents at a young age and was bullied for most of his life until he got bitten by a radioactive spider that transformed his genes into a super human. Fast, Agile, Strong possess a sixth sense known as a spider-sense that warns him of danger. He has called himself Spiderman and lives by the code 'With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility' to fight common crooks and villains. Even some super villains. Highly intelligent he created his own web fluid to help himself fight crime."

Harry selects the Spider Powers finding them interesting and he looks at the next guy on the list.

"Captain Steven 'Steve' Rogers of the United States Army Special Forces. Captain and leader of the original Howling Commando's. He fought and defeated a dangerous organization of the Nazi's known as Hydra. Before enlisted in the army Steve Rogers had poor health and was bullied his entire life. Pick as a part of a government top secret science to become a super soldier. Strong, fast, has high level of endurance and stamina as well as a skilled and great combatant. Captain Steve Rogers was the world's first great super hero known as Captain America." Harry mutters as he looks at the super soldier serum.

"So I can combine Captain America's Super Soldier Serum and Spiderman's Spider Powers."

Death gives a smile and Harry could feel something strange. It was like his muscles and organs were being tortured from the inside. It seem to go on for an eternity until it stop and Harry looks around realizing his eye sight had not only improved but seem to be at the peak of human physiology. He also felt healthier, stronger and powerful.

"Okay, time for number two. I don't need to look at someone's screen. I know what I want. I want to be a renowned genius like Hermione." Harry knew what was coming and his mind was racing as if it was being rebooted. Once it stop Harry knew at once he was smart. He could think faster and already had ideas. Harry shoved his thoughts aside realizing how much easier it was for him.

"I'm going to be fighting people perhaps stronger and faster than me. This means I'm going to get injured, like a lot. If my life is going to be on the line then I need to have, a healing ability."

A screen pops up showing several people with healing factor. The first was a man wearing a mask. Harry presses his imagine.

"Wolverine. One of the oldest mutants alive. Wolverine has a healing factor that activates no matter where he goes. He has survived the Hiroshima Nuclear Bomb Drop without any side effects done to his body. He has survived in many situations where many should have died."

"That I'll take." Harry said and he could feel his body changing as healing itself from any self-damage.

"The other is not a power, but I need to be skilled in martial arts, I need to be a good fighter as well stealth."

Harry could feel years of training, years of honing his skills entering his mind. Harry looks up and the images where gone and death was standing before him.

"So I'm going to be a hero?" Harry said in a slow voice.

"Or a villain. The choice is up to you. You can be good or bad."

"How will I have a start in life? My gold is lock up tight in gringotts." Harry said.

"Not to worry, all your income has been transferred into British Pounds. So in other words, you're quite the little billionaire."

'Billion?!" Harry said in shock.

"I know no one told you, but your ancestor was Ignotus Peverell. You came from a successful family, and every successful family has a habit of gaining fortune every time a new generation appears. You were one of the wealthiest wizards of your society. Now it is time for you to go, take my gifts and use them well."

"Wouldn't it seem strange if I just pop up somewhere?" Harry said.

"I have alter the memories of the world and created your past so you won't have much trouble."

"Thank you." Harry said.

"For?"

"Giving me a second chance." Harry said simply.

Death gave Harry a smile, this one was filled with emotion.

"You will start alone, but a word of advice. You will always find friends in the world you're going. My advice, be the hero, find a girl, fall in love have a family. It's more than you deserve." Death said. A bright light filled Harry's eyes and the next thing Harry knew was Death was gone.

* * *

"Lord Potter, are you feeling alright?"

Harry looks up to see a beautiful Japanese girl sitting across from him.

"Yeah, just thinking." Harry said.

"Need I remind you that tomorrow we'll arrive in New York City and as the new CEO and Owner of WebCorps you need to focus." She said.

"Kasumi, I appreciate your concern but I'm okay." Harry said.

Harry leans back on the plane seat and smiles. He had information and knowledge as well as skills. It seem Death did a lot for him. Though he couldn't figure out what she expected.

Death was right about several things, he was alone. But he needed to find allies, those that would help him save this world from the doom that was coming.

* * *

Author Notes: I've always wanted to write a marvel-hp fanfic base of Spiderman. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I have not abandon my story **Shadow Gods **or **Written in the Stars **I'm merely taking a small break from them. Here is Harry's new bio for the story. (Sorry, if some of you are upset I didn't let Harry keep his magic I felt it was an unfair advantage for him.) Any suggestions are welcome. No Pairings decided yet, please review.

Here's Harry's Bio.

Name: Lord (Baron of U.K.) Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter

Alias: Black Spider

Age: 17 (Born 7/31/1997)

Sex: Male

Origin: Super Human

Identity: Secret (Black Spider) Public (Harry Potter)

Height: 5'10"

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Emerald Green

Skin Color: Light

Marital Status: Currently Single

Profession: Midtown High School Student (Senior Year) & Owner-CEO of WebCorps

Powers: Super Soldier Serum with Spider Genetics (Super Spider)

Abilities: Wall Crawling (Sticks to any surface) Enhance Spider-Sense (Spider-Sense stronger than Spiderman's. It also allows Harry to see things in slow motion all around him.) Spider-Sting (Paralyses Anyone he touches for a temporary time) Spider-Bite (Cancels and Absorbs Energy from people and non humans) Healing Factor (even though he has a healing factor, he does not posses Wolverine's Healing factor. If he gets life threatening injuries he can heal in a day. Not instantly. Didn't want to make Harry too powerful)

Suit/Armor: Titanium Alloy Spider Eco-Skeleton Battle Suit (Not heavy like Iron Man's but lighter and just as strong as the Iron Spider suit)

Suit Colors: Black (main) White (Spider Symbol) (Harry's spider outfit looks a lot like Black Suit Spider-man. Only he has a spider symbol instead of Venom's symbol.)

Suit Abilities: A.I. Computer - WebCam (Records Everything Harry Sees for data coverage) - Tear Resistance - Kevlar Armor (remember Harry has greater durability than most heroes, even with regeneration he is still vulnerable. The suit protects him as his first line of defense) - 4X Spider Legs - Web Shooters (lower wrist) - Spider Darts (upper wrist)

Weapons - None

What should WebCorps field be?


	2. A New Life

**Web of Shadows**

**Author Notes:** After receiving gifts from Death, Harry arrives in New York City, to live his new life. However fate has never been nice to Harry forcing Harry to take action early.

This story is a massive crossover

Main Crossover – Disney Ultimate Spiderman Show

Ultimate Spiderman Comics

Amazing Spiderman Movies

Avengers/Iron Man/Captain America – Movies

Agents of SHIELD

Going to try to make it more my style then marvel's style

**Chapter 02: A New Life**

**New York City, September 01, 2014: 0800 **

Harry steps off the small airplane and sees that New York City was shining in the background. Death sent him to America for a reason. Perhaps it was where the doom would begin.

Harry walks towards his limo and gets inside with his only friend and bodyguard Kasumi. It seem Death had plans for him, but was leaving him to his own decisions.

Harry looks out the window to see that New York City was massive.

The limo stop at 200 John Street, the new building for the company of WebCorps.

Harry gets out of the limo and walks inside the building.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asks.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter, I have a meeting with the Board." Harry said.

"Lord Potter, please, take the middle elevator to the forty first floor."

Harry thank the receptionist and walks into the elevator.

A woman walks in the elevator and stands next to Harry.

"You heading to the forty first floor? Why?" She asks as she looks at Harry with a questionable eyebrow.

The door opens and Harry ignores her and walks forward until he looks at the sign. Spotting where he needed to go, Harry walks down the hallway into the main board room.

"… until we know who the new CEO of WebCorps is then we have too…" a man was saying before he notice the door open and Harry was walking. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm the new CEO and Owner of WebCorps." Harry said as he closes the door.

"You're Harry Potter?!" The man said as if he was in disbelief.

"Yes, I have my British passport if you wish to verify." Harry said as he pulls out his passport.

"Forgive me, it's just that, we were expecting someone… older."

"That's understandable, not many kids take over companies within a week."

"If I may ask, why did you buy WebCorps?"

"WebCorps is a small company. Despite its success and over ratings in the stock market, It would have been taken over by a rival company. I have plans, plans I want to make. I want WebCorps to be the center of change and improvement. Not just for the city, but for the world. I believe WebCorps, being a multi-field specialist would help me achieve this." Harry said.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Medicine. I want to create vaccines and cures for many problems today. Work with the hospitals to find out what is common and what is rare. Find solutions. Economy Research. I want to find ways to improve the planets resources and make it easier for people to live without endangering the environment. In fact I also want to see what we can do to improve the environment. This includes clean energy. I want to produce energy that doesn't leave or cause damage to the environment or to people. Technology: I want to do everything that will help daily life. Let's start our own Cell Phone Company. Computer, Laptops, Smart Phones. Things that will improve daily life. I do not want things to be turn into weapons. Rather I want this company to help people and improve lives. Even save them. Get in contact with the local NYPD and see if we can improve their non-lethal equipment. Better Computers, radios, even security. Contact the Fire Department, see if we can improve their suits to fight flames and help save lives. In fact see if we can build a hospital too. There is a lot of unused property in the city, I want WebCorps to build better homes, improve life as it is."

Everyone sat there looking at Harry.

"You heard him. Let's get to work. From this day, WebCorps goal is to improve life as it is. Go to your employees and give them the new direction. Starting today, WebCorps is going to be a beacon of changes." The man said.

Everyone got up and quickly left.

Harry stood there with the old man.

"I am Ezekiel Sims. Former CEO of WebCorps. With your permission, I would like to stay and help."

"That's understandable. I'll make you the Chairman of the Board. Just don't do anything behind my back." Harry said.

"Understand. You don't have to worry, I'm happy to pass the torch to you. Its time the board got the feedback from our youth." Ezekiel said.

Harry nodded and walk out the door.

* * *

**New York City, September 02, 2014: 0600 (Monday)**

"Morning." Harry said as he gave a yawn and walks down the stair.

"Are you ready for school?" Kasumi asks.

"School?!" Harry said wondering what his bodyguard meant.

"Don't tell me you forgot! Did you forget, you're PhD in Physics and Electric Engineering are invalid until you graduate from High School! You're due to arrive in school in one hour and thirty minutes."

"What school am I going to?" Harry asks.

"You seriously forgot?! I know you're a genius and all, but you need to remember stuff. You pick the school yourself, remember. Midtown High."

Harry did remember reading that in his profile.

"Do I have to?" Harry said in annoyance knowing the answer.

"Don't be a baby. You only have to do one year of high school and graduate and you're free to do whatever your want." Kasumi said.

Harry sighs and eats his breakfast.

* * *

An hour later, Harry was looking at the front doors of Midtown High. Harry sighs and couldn't believe he still had to go to school. Harry walks in and quickly sees the main office in the front.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter here to begin at Midtown High."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter… oh here you are… Lord Potter? What is this?" The secretary asks.

"It's my title from the United Kingdom. I'm a Baron of the United Kingdom and a member of the House of Lords, so people address me as 'Lord'." Harry explains.

"I see, does that apply here?"

"It applies where ever I go." Harry said.

"Forgive my rudeness. Here's your schedule."

"Thank you." Harry said taking it. He looks at it and see he had to go to homeroom 217B.

"Lord Potter, please sit down, the principal will escort you to your homeroom."

"Thank you." Harry said as he took a seat next to a girl blowing bubblegum.

The bell rang and the Principal came out with a man in a wheel chair.

"Kitty, please take care of yourself." The man said.

"I will Professor." The girl known as Kitty said. The man left as a man with glasses pushed his wheel chair out of sight.

"Miss Pryde, Mr. Potter…"

"Lord." Harry said.

"I'm sorry." The principal said.

"My title is Baron Harry Potter of the House of Black of the House of Lords. I am a Lord. A citizen of noble birth of Britain." Harry said.

"Is that really necessary?"

"To not call me 'Lord' is a great insult. It can fall under the same category of being discriminated. I know America doesn't follow the house of nobility, but it is still required that I am called 'Lord' where ever I go." Harry explain.

"I see, forgive me."

"It's okay, you did not know." Harry said.

"Lord Potter, please follow me. You too Miss Pryde. You both are in homeroom 217B." The principal said.

"Sit down." The teacher said as everyone took their seats. Peter sat down wondering what his teammates where thinking. Ava was excited to be back in school. Sam was, well too stupid to even think of proper things. Luke and Danny quit school and created the Heroes for Hire.

"I know you are all eager to get started so you can graduate, however, we have two new students that will be joining us this year. First let me introduce Miss Katherine Pryde." Kitty walks in with a bag and sits next to Peter.

"Second this is Lord Harry Potter of Great Britain. He will be joining you for the remainder of your High School year.

Harry walks in and everyone stares at him. It wasn't like the time he enter the magical world and people were staring at him like he was someone important.

"Why are you called 'Lord'? Mr. Potter." The teacher said.

Harry narrowed his eyes in a cold calculating look.

"I am a Baron of the House of Lords. As such, I am to be address by all, including in the United States to be called 'Lord.'" Harry said calmly.

"Do we have to? Mr. Potter sounds better."

"Unless you wish to cause an international incident, then go ahead. Only my friends are allow to call me by my name. You are not my friend." Harry said calmly.

The teacher didn't seem to be faze, after a brief staring match Harry breaks contacts and sits down in the back of the class.\

"Miss Pryde, why don't you explain yourself to the class."

Harry tune her out and pulled out his tablet. God these were out of date to him. He needed to improve these technology.

"Lord Potter, how about you, can you tell us a bit about yourself?" The teacher said.

"Not much to know. I come from an old family. I just moved here from Britain."

"Not what I read." Peter Parker said.

"What do you mean Mr. Parker?"

Peter holds up a copy of the Daily Bugle and everyone could see Harry's picture on the front cover. The title read 'WebCorps Take Over' Flash grabs the paper and does a quick read for the entire class to hear.

"Your family is one of the founding forefathers of Britain and the United Kingdom. Not mention the papers goes on to say that your one of the richest young men in the world, with money in your personal account in the billions. It also says you just bought WebCorps a week ago with intention of trying your luck here. It also says you're a renowned genius and consider to be one of the smartest person on the planet."

"I hate newspapers." Harry mutters.

Some of his classmates laugh and while some students were looking at him in awe.

The teacher grabs his newspaper and looks at it.

"Lord Potter, why are you in high school? According to the paper it says you already graduated from Oxford with two PhD's." The teacher asks.

"Apparently my PhD's are invalid until I get a high school diploma." Harry mutters as he puts his head down.

"Okay, let's start with what you're going to cover this semester…."

Harry sat down in all his classes bored out of his mind.

* * *

Finally the day ended with Harry walking out the front door. He hadn't made any friends, but he didn't make any rivals either.

Harry walk into his home and looks around. Things were still scattered around but Harry smiled. It was time to get to work. His mansion in New York was huge. However, if he was going to build a secret base, then this would be it. He just need to be sure the police didn't know where to look.

"Kasumi. We got work to do." Harry said.

**SHIELD HeliCarrier Atlantic Ocean **

General Nicholas 'Nick' Fury; Director of the largest Peace Keeper Task Force known as the Strategic Homeland Enforcement Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division better known as S.H.E.I.L.D. Nick Fury was looking at the screen in front of him. Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter face of a school security camera was paused as Nick Fury looks at Harry's face.

He was reading the background information on Lord Potter and frowns. Even though there was proof that Harry Potter was just an ordinary kid that was the problem. He just appeared on radar out of nowhere. Even with his background information, which was very solid, it didn't make any sense. Nick Fury check all his sources, including those in MI-6 and while many confirm Harry Potter was a citizen of Britain no one could recall ever seeing the young lord. Nor could confirm just how rich he was.

It was strange, everything was there. Birth Certificate, Parents Death, even his school records. But no one had ever seen him.

If there was one thing Nick Fury didn't like and what caused him to be paranoid, was unknown assets. Nick Fury knew there was a ninety nine percent chance he was just being paranoid and the Potter kid was just another kid who was suffering from his parent's death and was a loner.

However there was that one percent. That one percent that told Nick Fury that he could be dangerous. The idea of an unknown power running around, especially one who just gain control of a rising company could not be left unchecked. He also had to remain himself that he could have super powers like Peter Parker and the other trainees.

"Coulson, keep a close eye on the Potter boy."

"Understood Director."

Nick Fury and Deputy Director Maria Hill looks at the screen of Harry Potter.

"Who are you?" Nick Fury says.

* * *

Author Notes: Any ideas for a pairing? I'm not teaming Harry up with White Tiger. She doesn't seem his type. Please leave your pairing ideas in the suggestion box.

Kasumi – Should she have any abilities and powers?

Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde is the same one from the X-Men and is the Ex-Gf of Peter Parker. However she is not publicly known. So her classmates other the SHIELD Trainees are oblivious to her mutant life.

Peter Parker is dating Gwen Stacy in his Senior Year. (One this I hate about Marvel is that they always kill Gwen. In this story, she will not die.)

WebCorps Industries (Under Harry's new Direction)

Owner/CEO – Harry James Potter

Chairman of the Board – Ezekiel Sims

WebCorps Food Industries – Has Contract with independent farmers and other food companies to produce healthy and organic food with many small stores, and food companies.

WebCorps Shipping – WebCorps under Harry's guidance create partnerships with the Europe Union and most of Asia create a small fleet of freighters carrying goods and supplies around the world. (Harry also uses his new companies shipping to keep an eye on smugglers and pirates in the New York City Harbor.)

WebCorps Yards – Builds naval ships and warships.

WebCorps Industries – Research and Development where the main body studies, research and develops cleaner, mechanical fission, and clean power plants. (Non-nuclear)

WebCorps Medical – Harry creates the medical field to improve medicine and hospitals. WebCorps becomes the leading in solving many problems, such as better medicine for cancer, STD's, to the common colds.

WebCorps Electronics – Is produces its own items such as Smart Cell Phones, Desktops and PC's with WebCorps own OS called X (Extreme OS) (More advance than Windows and Apple). HD Blu-Ray Players, movie cameras, scanners, surveillance equipment and other electronic devices. Military and Law Enforcement included Information Technology, wired and wireless, space exploration systems and satellites.

WebCorsp Entertainment – host and cooperates with modeling agencies, public schools and gives grants for low-income students in college. Also has contacts with housing builders.

Note: All these fields will not become available until like six months after Harry's control of WebCorps. These are the fields that is going to happen.


End file.
